


[Podfic] Night is the Colour of a Self

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Four wolves--or, 3 wolves and a half-wolf. Or... not.





	[Podfic] Night is the Colour of a Self

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night is the Colour of a Self](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312366) by Salieri. 



Recorded as a birthday present for Salieri. This fic has such a lovely eerie feeling and awesome landscape description! 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/vpeuho0kmkmhiautemv1a0nesay9j6hp).


End file.
